Noir City
by thatcoolguy17
Summary: Private Investigator AU. Noir City, a city so black and white with nothing in between. Saitama and Genos are private investigators, searching for the truth in cases where it seems there might be none. Follow the two in their escapades as they unravel Noir City, case by case, helping those in need of aid while still keeping a part of themselves that makes them still human.


He was bald. He was naïve. He was reckless. He was everything anyone can really describe the man. Though, he got results like no one else could.

Saitama, a private investigator in a shit hole city only known as Noir City. Everything pretty much was black and white, never anything in between with the ever growing and expanding city.

He had set up shop at the worst part of the city, where all the crime, violence and pretty much any kind of monster thrived of off. He wasn't scared or anything, quite the opposite. Every monster, from humanoid to non-humanoid, had the utmost respect for the man, fearing the man who can end any fight in a punch.

He was the best investigator the city had to offer, taking up requests from anybody who can pay in anyway. Customers range from monsters to humans, aliens to hybrids, he would never deny a request.

Saitama had sat behind his desk, patiently waiting for anybody to come by. He passed his time by simply reading the newspaper with his cup of tea.

"Hey, I'm back." His apprentice, Genos, half man, half robot, though at this point, he was mostly machine. He was the Watson to his Sherlock, simply put.

"Oh Genos, you're back," Saitama lowered his newspaper, seeing the cyborg bring groceries. "I trust no one gave you trouble?"

"Not at all." The blonde cyborg in his casual ware had gone into the kitchen, bags and everything.

Genos was fresh out of the Police Academy. He wanted to aspire to be a detective of his own. Saitama, needing assistance now and again, hired the blonde cyborg as part of an apprenticeship, giving the cyborg a chance to learn the ropes of becoming a detective or, in Saitama's case, private investigator.

"Has it been quiet all day?" The cyborg asked from the other room.

Saitama flipped through the pages of the newspaper. "Yep."

Some days, they can expect a case or two. Other days, like this one, can become pretty dry.

"No appointments?" Genos continued to ask.

Saitama continued flipping the pages, not finding anything worthwhile to read. "Nope."

"Have you checked the voice inbox?"

Saitama had finally stopped flipping the pages. "Actually, no." The bald investigator folded his paper, throwing it on his desk and reached to his work phone.

He dialed some numbers. "_You have 3 voice messages,"_ it said as he placed the phone on speaker. He pressed one. "_Playing first message."_

"_Yo Saitama, it's King. Listen, I finally got that copy of the game you wanted, I'll swing by later and give it to you." _First message was from a friend. _"Message received at 10:37am of today."_

Saitama pressed one again, playing the next message. _"Playing second message."_

"_Hey Saitama, it's Larry. Don't worry about the rent money, after you helped my mom, the next three months are on the house."_ Second message was his landlord, an man alligator hybrid he recently helped. "_Message received at 11:24am of today."_

For the final time, Saitama pressed one, once more. _"Last message."_

"_Hello? Is this the number to Bald Caped Investigations? My name is Tatsumaki, I don't want to say anything of my problems over the phone, so I'll be going to your agency around 3pm, just giving you guys a heads up!" _The last message was finally something. _"Message received at 1:14pm of today."_

Saitama looked at his wall clock. _2:34pm._ He knew it wasn't long before the mysterious woman who left them a voice message would arrive.

"Yo Genos, we'll be having a guest in a bit, get the refreshments ready." Saitama had requested.

"Alright boss."

Thirty minutes passed, and both men were prepared for the client. Their front door chimed as the client came in right on time. A small petite woman with green hair and a green dress came in. She could pass as a child.

"Hello, you must be the lovely Tatsumaki." Geno's greeted her.

She ignored the cyborg and made her way to the couch, where Saitama sat across from with an herbal tea he was drinking. "You Saitama?" She held her arms across her chest, asking in a demeaning manner.

"Would you like some tea, miss?" He deflected, offering refreshments.

"Cut the chatter, I don't have much time," she got right onto business. She took out a dossier, opening and showing the bald man pictures of a lovely woman, pretty well rounded, black hair with green eyes, matching the woman's right in front of him. She wore a black dress. "I want you to find this woman."

"And who may this be?" Saitama picked up the dossier. The pictures were the same but from different angles.

"Does it matter?" Tatsumaki questioned.

"Yes, yes it does." Genos answered, picking up some of the pictures, looking at them.

"If you must know, this is my sister," Tatsumaki, hesitant, had revealed to the men. "Her name is Fubuki. And she has been missing for the last couple of days."

"Last known location?" Saitama continued to look through the pictures. She was very lovely to say the least.

"She was last seen leaving her organization's building that she runs," she answered. "Nobody at the site has seen or heard from her since last Thursday."

"I see," Saitama placed the pictures all over the table, inspecting them. "Any enemies? Yours and hers?"

"That's for me to worry about." Tatsumaki held back her answers.

"We can't help you if you don't spill everything that we need to know about her and yourself," Genos advised her. "Now talk."

"Genos, calm down," the bald man urged the young cyborg. "Miss Tatsumaki, like my partner here, all we're trying to do is get all the information that we need. It can be very crucial to our investigation."

"Fine," reluctant, Tatsumaki gave in. "A group of people are interested in her and I. Unlike her, I am capable of fending off any sort of physical contact with these assholes."

"And what would these men want with youself and her?" Genos raised an eyebrow, wondering what would be so interesting about these two women.

"I'll show you." Tatsumaki got up from the couch.

The two stared at her. And suddenly, everything around them started to float, including Genos himself. It seemed the small girl was able to levitate everything in their workplace.

After a couple of seconds of showcasing her powers with ease, she let everything go. Genos, along with everything else had fallen to the floor. Cabinets with paperwork flew out, picture frames out of place, the room was a mess.

"You know, that was a good cup of tea." Saitama was disappointed to see his cup had fallen, broken in many pieces with his tea spilt on the floor.

"Hey, are you even paying attention baldy!?" She had just showcased her powers and all the investigator can mutter up was about his tea? It struck a nerve onto the small woman.

"Yeah, yeah, you're an esper." Saitama hit the mark.

Esper were genetically enhanced humans with great telekinetic power. Only a few existed in the world. And one of them was right in front of him while the other has been taken, at least that was the assumption.

"That's right, one of a kind," Tatsumaki was still annoyed at the lack attention the bald man was giving her. "My sister, Fubuki, is also an Esper. I believe the people who may have taken her were part of the organization that had kidnapped us as children. At least that's my take."

"Do you know the name of this organization?" Genos asked, still trying to recover from his harsh fall.

"Unfortunately, no." Despite being one of the victims back in the past, she never knew the name of this organization. It never was mentioned nor struck her.

"Hmm, I see," Saitama began to think, looking over the pile of pictures on the table. "Do you know where they may have taken her?"

"That's why I'm hiring you, to figure that out," Tatsumaki answered. "I was told you were one of the best. The police couldn't help me, so that's why I am here."

"Well," Saitama had cases with little to no information and somehow still solved it. "Leave it to me and Genos to find your sister then, Miss Tatsumaki."

"I greatly appreciate you taking up this case, Mister Baldy," Tatsumaki smiled at Saitama, seeing him enthusiastic about the case. "Here's another tidbit: when my sister and I had managed to escape their facility, I remember that it was located somewhere in the mountains north of here. Though, it has been abandoned, I'm sure a seasoned investigator like yourself can find clues as to where they might have moved to."

"Hmm, that's some good information," that was certainly useful. "Genos, write that down."

"Already doing so." Genos had taken out his little notepad, inscribing the tidbit and location.

"I would have gone and searched for her myself but I know that they'll be waiting for me," Tatsumaki began walking to the door. "I'm sure if they managed to capture my sister, then surely they would have something of magnitude to try and capture me."

"If I may ask, why us?" Genos questioned her decision in hiring them.

"Like I said, I heard you two were the best," Tatsumaki remarked. "And because unlike me, they will never see you two coming."

"The element of surprise my dear Genos," Saitama, with some finesse in his tone, told the cyborg. "They won't know who's actually on their trail, like Miss Tatsumaki had said."

"Now you're getting the gist of things," Tatsumaki, with one hand on the door, looked back at the pair. "I am certain that you two can get the job done. I'll make sure you two get paid handsomely for this. 'Til then, I'll will see ya."

And with that, Saitama and Genos finally had finally received a case.

The two had tidied up the place, putting everything back the way it was before the esper had moved everything out of it's place. Making sure everything was nice and neat, Saitama and Genos were closing up shop, knowing the two will be out for a couple of days before coming back and solving things.

Just as Saitama had been closing up, a familiar, bulky blonde man had walked up to the two.

"Hey King." The two greeted their friend.

"Yo!" King carried a bag, containing the game he had mentioned in the voice mail. "I see you guys closing up early, caught a new case?"

"Oh yeah," Saitama finished up with the last lock on the door. "Is that the game?"

"Yeah, but I'm guessing I'm going to have to hold on to it, until you get back then?" King guessed much.

Saitama nodded. Though he had awaited for the game King had promised to get him, he knew the case took precedence over the love of his gaming. "Can you?"

"Yeah, it's no problem." And with that King, took it upon himself to watch over his game.

"Can you also watch over the shop?" Every now and then, King would watch their agency whenever they took one of their escapades around town.

"Of course, I still got my pair of keys." King took out his keys. The old rusty one, was the one.

"Thank you, we'll be back, hopefully in a couple of days or so, til then, we'll see you King." And with that the two investigators said their goodbyes, as did King.

"See you guys."

…

She couldn't sleep. Especially with the straight jacket on her.

A special type of a straight jacket that made her lose her connection with her powers.

Fubuki laid in her jail cell like room, where the only thing she could hear was the sound of a leaky pipe that could be heard all the way into her room.

It was driving her nuts and there was nothing she could do to stop the tormenting.

Her door was opened, a woman in scrubs carrying a couple of needles came in, along with a hideous Humanoid monster in a suit.

"You bastards…" Fubuki weakly said. She couldn't move well and every ounce of her body wanted to murder every single person in the room.

"Morning sunshine," the monster grinned. "Well, actually, good afternoon."

"Screw you!" She said loudly this time.

"It's time for your medication," the woman flicked the end of the needle. "It's time to loosen up, Miss Fubuki."

"No, please, no more." Fubuki begged, moving herself to the corner. It didn't do much.

The woman injected the needle right into her neck, with the medication going through her body. Another psychedelic drug, to mentally torture her again.

"AAAAHHHHH!" She cried. Even with all her wailing, her crying, her non stop screaming, no one would hear her. No one would come and save her.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter.**

**I can't promise a routine upload schedule. Sometimes I'll write here and there, upload here and there. I'm pretty much everywhere at the moment.**

**This is going to be an AU, alternate universe fanfic. A spin where I add some of my most intriguing ideas on this anime/manga.**

**Well, l will see you next time on the next upload!**


End file.
